El amante
by Julietinlove19
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde la última vez que la tuvo en sus brazos. Ahora, de vuelta en Londres, no puede evitar hundirse en los recuerdos, pero la realidad lo sacará de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**El amante: Capítulo único**

Llevaba rato observándola.

Había entrado al bar acompañada por la menor de los Weasley, ambas demasiado arregladas para mi gusto.

Tacones del mismo largo que mis manos, medias negras y un vestido gris que no la hacía ni por un segundo menos visible que la pelirroja enfundada en su vestido brillante. Llevaba el cabello corto, un cambio comparable con mi visión de ella más de dos años atrás.

Llevaba dos años sin volver a Londres, el lugar francamente me traía amargos recuerdos.

 _-Más-repitió clavando sus uñas en mi hombro._

 _-Ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo-aseguré tomando su cadera y hundiéndome con mayor profundidad en su interior._

 _-Sí, Draco, sí-afirmaba cuando rompió en el segundo orgasmo de la noche._

 _Poco después nos encontrábamos todavía en cama, compartiendo en silencio un cigarrillo, un hábito mío que se le había pegado en los últimos dos meses._

 _-Hermione-dije-¿estás bien?_

 _-Dos orgasmos, ¿cómo no puedo estar bien?-dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos._

 _-Sabes que no es lo mismo-comenté._

 _Una llamada interrumpió lo que fuera que ella iba a decir._

 _-Sí cariño-dijo al teléfono-sí, solo ocupada en el trabajo. Por supuesto, te veo en la cena._

 _Colgó y rebuscó en su mesita su anillo de compromiso. Se vistió con rapidez y arregló su maquillaje. Una rutina que llevábamos demasiados meses practicando._

 _-No entiendo por qué sigues con él-la miré-ni siquiera creo que te he visto sonreír las últimas dos semanas._

 _-La boda se acerca y estoy agotada-dijo sin sentimiento, como si hubiera ensayado y repetido mil veces la frase._

 _-¿Por qué casarte con la comadreja entonces?-me atreví a preguntar por primera vez._

 _Se quedó un par de segundos pensándolo, cualquiera diría que ella debería contestar automáticamente "amor", pero si hubiera amor no habría estado 10 minutos antes acostada en mi cama._

 _-Compromiso-fue lo único que dio como respuesta, tomó su cartera y salió de mi apartamento._

 _La tarde siguiente apareció en la misma hora de siempre en mi apartamento, ella era la única persona que podía aparecerse a su antojo en el lugar._

 _-Hola preciosa-dije desde la cocina._

 _Ella se sacó su abrigo, colocó su cartera en el mueble más cercano para luego entrar en la cocina y abrazarme por la espalda. Empezó a tomar respiraciones profundas con su sien pegada a mi hombro._

 _-¿Mal día?-pregunté todavía revolviendo el estofado de carne, su plato favorito._

 _-La prueba final del vestido-dijo tomando más respiraciones. No estaba seguro de si le faltaba el aire o simplemente quería grabar mi perfume en su nariz._

 _-Si fuera tú, cancelaría la boda-dije sin pensarlo._

 _El silencio reinó en la habitación._

 _-El mundo mágico lleva esperándola por casi dos años-lo dijo con el tono que usaría un reo con pena de muerte-todos en mi familia y en la de él están tan emocionados, yo solo no puedo romper el corazón del mundo entero._

 _-Pero puedes romper el tuyo entonces-declaré no midiendo mis palabras._

 _Ya no me abrazaba por la espalda, ahora yo la enfrentaba con ella recargada en el mesón de la cocina, siendo apuntada con una cuchara de palo, qué ridículos debíamos vernos._

 _-Alguien debe hacer el sacrificio-dijo finalmente como respuesta._

 _Comimos en el más completo de los silencios. Tomó mi plato cuando terminé y lo llevó junto al de ella a la cocina, luego regresó y se sentó en mi regazo, escondiendo su cara en el hueco de mi hombro._

 _-Voy a irme pronto-confesé-no me quedaré a que rompas mi corazón junto con el tuyo._

 _-Lo sé-me abrazó con más fuerza._

 _La tomé en mis brazos y la llevé a la cama, la cama en la que habíamos hecho el amor innumerables veces._

 _-Escógeme-pedí, aún sabiendo cuál sería su respuesta._

 _-No puedo-dijo tomando mi mejilla._

 _Entonces procedí a hacerle el amor por última vez._

 _Al principio fuimos bruscos, ella había leído en mi rostro que ésta era la despedida, así que nos tomamos nuestra última noche con locura. Estoy seguro de que a la mañana siguiente se levantaría con cardenales por todo su cuerpo, tal como estaba seguro que amanecería mi cuerpo también, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarnos. Luego, cambié el rumbo de la situación, reduje la velocidad de nuestro acto y besé cada pequeño centímetro de su piel que para cuando el orgasmo llegó, nosotros estábamos cubiertos de lágrimas. Finalmente, se abrazó a mi cuerpo con fuerza y lloró en mi pecho lo que restó de la madrugada._

 _Quise decirle que mandara el mundo al diablo, que me había enamorado de ella y que no quería perderla. Quise decirle que no importaba si yo había sido un maldito mortífago o si era ella una heroína de guerra, que nos la arreglaríamos para funcionar aunque todo el mundo estuviera en nuestra contra. Quise decirle que ésta no tenía que ser la primera y última vez que realmente se quedaba toda la noche y la madrugada conmigo, que ésta podía ser cada noche y cada madrugada por el resto de nuestras vidas. Quise rogarle que no se casara con el patético de Weasley, quise recordarle que incluso ella sabía que no sería del todo feliz, que sonreír y posar falsamente no era una mentira a la que ella se acostumbraría alguna vez, Salazar sabía cuánto tiempo yo había tenido que vivir en una._

 _Quise decirle todo mientras la sostenía en mi pecho y llenaba de besos su cabello, pero Hermione era la mujer más terca que había conocido en mi vida y sabía que no cambiaría su decisión sin importar cuán miserable se volviera. Así que cuando la mañana llegó, la vi vestirse y arreglarse como tantas veces atrás y la vi salir de mi apartamento sin apenas darme una mirada por última vez._

-¿Estás segura de que quieres irte por tu cuenta?- la voz de la pelirroja me sacó de mis pensamientos-puedes venir conmigo a casa hasta que el alcohol se te baje.

-Seguro que Harry te está esperando-aseguró con una sonrisa-además le he mandado un patronus a la niñera de que llegaría pronto.

El recuerdo amargo quemó mi cuerpo más que lo que cualquier whisky de fuego pudiera hacer esta noche por mí. La misma mañana en la que Hermione salió por mi apartamento por última vez, empaqué mis cosas y me fui a Australia, cortando el contacto con cualquier persona. Pansy me había encontrado tiempo después y cuando me atreví a preguntar por el trío dorado como quién no quiere la cosa, me dijo que ella tampoco había estado en Londres por mucho tiempo, pero que había visto a la sabelotodo visiblemente embarazada caminando con la comadreja menor en el callejón Diagon. Le resté importancia ante ella y no volví a preguntar sobre ello, Merlín sabía que la herida de no tenerla cerca todavía me sangraba.

Ella era esposa y madre, ¿por qué me encontraba en este bar observándola? Nadie sabía que había vuelto tres horas atrás a Londres y sin embargo mi primera acción había sido buscarla.

Bebí tanto whisky de fuego como dinero en mi bolsillo y debo asegurar que yo soy bastante rico. Cuando el bar cerró, decidí hacer la cosa más descabellada del mundo, decidí ir a su casa y hablar con ella. No me importaba si el patético de Weasley se aprovechaba de mi estado y me molía a golpes, incluso si me lanzaba un avada, yo ya llevaba muerto por dentro demasiado tiempo de todas formas.

Toqué la puerta varias veces, casi golpeándola. Vivía en el mismo apartamento que compartía con Weasley hace años y yo tenía que gritar todo lo que sentía aunque sea una vez.

-Merlín, ¿qué haces aquí?-me recibió una Hermione francamente sorprendida.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo cariño, ¿no?-dije casi cayéndome en su regazo.

-Merlín Draco, estás borracho-mi nombre en su boca alivió mi alma.

-¿Dónde está el pobretón?-pregunté mientras ella me colocaba en el mueble más cercano.

-No está aquí-dijo todavía molesta de verme.

No me habló más y se fue, para luego volver con un vaso relleno de alguna bebida apestosa.

-Te quitará la borrachera-aseguró.

Me gustaba estar borracho, me daba esa valentía de la que cualquier gryffindor presumiría; pero ella me estaba insistiendo beber la poción y yo no tenía más poder sobre mí que el que tenía ella como para negarme. Diez minutos después me encontraba despejado de la bruma alcohólica.

-Tan hermosa como te recuerdo-fue lo único que dije cuando conseguí pararme.

-y tú tan lleno de vicios-aseguró todavía molesta pero sin apartar mi mano del mechón de cabello de ella que acariciaba.

-No todos tenemos tu temple preciosa-aseguré todavía observándola fijamente a los ojos-algunos necesitamos calmar el dolor con lo que sea.

Yo podía hacer las cosas fáciles para ella, podía engañarla y decirle que también estaba casado y que tenía dos preciosos niños a los que adoraba, podía mentir y decirle que era feliz. Pero no era eso lo que quería, yo quería ser honesto y que me respondiera en la cara que su felicidad era auténtica.

-Dime que eres feliz-pedí tomando su mentón con mi mano-dime que eres tan feliz que no me echas malditamente de menos.

La respuesta no llegó en palabras, pero su beso me bastó para todas las respuestas de las preguntas que ya no le haría.

No sé cómo llegué a su habitación, entre besos me guió a ella y luego ya estábamos en su cama. Empujé todos mis pensamientos acerca de que esta era la cama que compartía con Weasley y que yo prácticamente volvía a ser su amante. No tenía tiempo para ninguno de esos estúpidos pensamientos, el amor de mi vida estaba en mis brazos y no iba a ser un caballero y detenerla para recordarle que podía estar arrepentida en la mañana.

La desesperación se notó en cada segundo y no nos detuvimos hasta que nuestra energía se acabó. Ella se abrazó a mí, de la misma forma en la que no había estado en demasiado tiempo y yo besé sus cabellos rememorando el hecho.

-Te amo-me sorprendí a mí mismo diciendo las palabras.

-También te amo-respondió con un beso delicado-no he podido dejar de amarte ni por un instante.

-¿Por qué no me detuviste?-pregunté-te habría dejado romperme el corazón quedándome si tan solo me lo hubieras pedido.

No es como si no estaba roto al irme, de todas formas.

-Te busqué esa misma noche-aseguró-tenía una razón para mandar todo al diablo sin importar si el mundo se explotaba a mi alrededor, pero ya te habías ido. Ni siquiera sabía que hubieras vuelto.

Comprendía la situación, incluso a Pansy le había tardado 8 meses encontrarme. Por otra parte, actualmente nadie sabía de mi regreso.

Un llanto proveniente de la habitación de al lado nos sacó de nuestra burbuja, bien, esto iba a ser incómodo.

Hermione salió de la cama con tanta rapidez que casi fue doloroso, pero lo entendía, ella tenía otras responsabilidades ahora. Procedí a tomar mis ropas y vestirme, no sabía cuándo estaría Weasley de regreso pero no quería causarle algún problema a ella.

La risa de un bebé se escuchó en la habitación mientras yo terminaba de colocarme los zapatos, tomé una respiración y me di la vuelta para que la realidad terminara de romper mi corazón.

El aire recién tomado escapó rápidamente de mis pulmones, dejándome incluso la boca seca.

-Bien-dijo Hermione sonriéndome-Scorpius, este es tu padre.

Una copia exacta de mí en miniatura me extendió sus pequeños brazos para que lo tomara. Cuando lo sostuve contra mi pecho, fue como si mágicamente mi corazón se reconstruyera de nuevo.

Hermione me dedicó una gran sonrisa, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las palmas de sus manos. La atraje a mí y, oculto en su hombro, en medio de nuestro hijo, lloré por todo el tiempo que no me había permitido hacerlo.

 **¡Hola! Esta historia se me ocurrió esta tarde mientras descansaba en mi cama y no me pude quitar la idea de mi cabeza hasta que la escribí. Espero sea de su agrado amaré si dejan algún comentario.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Se supone que no haría una segunda parte de esta historia pero los que siguen "Querido Malfoy" sabrán que a quién escribiera el primer review del último capítulo le permitiría escoger una canción para inspirarme en un oneshot, pero VannyCamy decidió que quería una segunda parte para cualquiera de mis oneshot y bueno, ¿no soy quién para negarme, eh? Espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado y espero leerlos en los comentarios.**

 **Un abrazo, J.**

 **/**

 **El amante**

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté cuando conseguimos volver a la cama luego de que Scorpius se durmió.

-Sí, por supuesto, yo-se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando secar las lágrimas que empezaban a derramarse en su rostro-yo solo no pensé que iba a verte y ahora no entiendo por qué no puedo dejar de llorar.

Yo la entendía, bueno, la entendía de alguna forma al menos. Habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo separados y de un momento a otro yo había aparecido de nuevo en su vida.

-Lamento no volver antes-la acerqué a mí y besé su hombro.

-No es tu culpa-se dio la vuelta y recostó su espalda contra mi pecho-tú no sabías nada y yo fui muy estúpida como para volver antes.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-pregunté. Quería saber exactamente todo lo que había sucedido los últimos dos años.

-Fue el mismo día que estuvimos juntos en tu apartamento-explicó-yo ni siquiera tuve ánimos de volver aquí a cambiarme de ropa, así que Ronald se tomó la molestia de llevarme una muda al ministerio, por supuesto, él solo había asumido que me quedé toda la noche trabajando. Ya sabes cómo es de distraído, así que el siempre anotaba las cosas importantes y fue una gran sorpresa cuando vi los tampones en el bolso de ropa. Entré en histeria, ¿sabes? Yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que llevaba 4 días de retraso. Creo que Ronald pensó que finalmente había enloquecido, ya sabes, él intentaba ser un buen novio y yo lo eché tan rápido de mi oficina que él no entendía qué podía estar mal.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, perdida en sus recuerdos. Me limité a hacer círculos en su espalda, algo que había aprendido años atrás que la calmaba.

-Recuerdo que solo me senté en el piso del ministerio con la poción de concepción positiva y empecé a llorar-la idea de que hubiera estado sola punzaba en mi corazón-no sabía qué hacer. Ya era bastante malo que termináramos esa mañana, aunque de alguna forma estaba feliz porque decidieras irte y buscar lo que yo no podía ofrecerte, pero entonces yo estaba sola y sabía que el niño era tuyo. Planificar la boda me había tenido tan agotada en casa que con mis horarios y los de Ronald combinados ni siquiera habíamos tenido sexo en dos meses, yo no tenía dudas. No sé si alguna de las chicas del trabajo me encontró primero, lo siguiente que supe es que Ginny estaba a mi lado preguntándome qué estaba mal.

-Oh, la pequeña de las comadrejas-dije con voz trémula-la vi anoche contigo, pero supongo que no se lo tomó bien.

-Decir que no se lo tomó bien es un eufemismo-jugueteó con mis manos-yo nunca le había contado a nadie de nuestra aventura, pero me estaba volviendo loca y se lo dije en ese momento. Así que cuando vio la poción en mi mano la emoción le duró dos segundos antes de que yo le dijera que no era de su hermano. Yo había visto a Ginny un montón de veces enojada, pero su enojo nunca había sido dirigido a mí. No sé si me gritó hasta cansarse o simplemente desistió cuando se dio cuenta que yo ya era un lío emocional sin necesidad de que ella lo empeorara. Pensé que me dejaría en el baño, digo, obviamente me lo merecía, pero trajo un traslador y nos llevó al apartamento de Harry.

-¿Qué dijo Potter?-pregunté cuidadosamente, él siempre fue su mejor amigo.

-Me desmayé en algún punto y cuando me desperté solo tenía tres preguntas para mí.

-¿Cuáles?-ella seguía jugando con los dedos de mi mano.

-Quién era el padre, si ya le había dicho que estaba embarazada y que a quién amaba-suspiró con desgano.

Esperé pacientemente la tercera respuesta. Nosotros habíamos estado todo un año juntos, pero durante los dos años que estuvimos separados había alimentado mi dolor diciéndome a mí mismo que mis sentimientos de amor no corrían en ambas direcciones.

-Creo que cuando dije tu nombre Ginny se desmayó, aunque la elfina tuvo que ayudarla porque Harry entró en shock-relató-por supuesto tú no sabías nada de mi embarazo y bueno, acerca de la tercera pregunta…

Se volteó hasta que sus ojos se quedaron a la altura de los míos.

-Yo no había tenido el valor de hacerme esa pregunta antes-confesó-pero al ver los ojos de mi mejor amigo, tuve que ser honesta y decirle que estaba enamorada de ti.

La besé. Ella había estado enamorada de mí y yo había sido un tonto que se marchó sin exigir más.

-Ginny se fue, dijo que necesitaba respirar antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría y solo me quedé con Harry, pidiéndole perdón repetidas veces-una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y la sequé-y luego lo más hermoso sucedió, el me abrazó y me dijo que estaba muy enojado pero que yo siempre sería su familia y que nunca me dejaría sin importar mis decisiones. Me pidió acompañarme a darte las noticias y yo acepté a pesar de que bien podía maldecirte, pero lo necesitaba para poder mantenerme en pie.

-Está bien-le sonreí-habría dejado que Potter me maldijera un par de veces solo para que estuviera más tranquilo.

-Eres un tonto-al fin había conseguido hacerla reír y luego su mirada se volvió sombría nuevamente-pero ya no estabas, las cosas de tu apartamento ya no estaban.

-Lo lamento tanto-la abracé-yo pensé que ibas a casarte y no podía quedarme para ver cuán miserable eras. Estoy seguro que hubiera hecho alguna tontería para arruinar la boda.

-Probablemente-ella asintió recuperando su sonrisa.

-¿Y después?-pregunté.

-Tratamos de buscarte pero ni tu madre ni tus amigos sabían que te habías ido, fue una locura.

Lógicamente yo no le había dicho a nadie que me iba, no quería a nadie insistiendo el por qué desesperadamente necesitaba marcharme a Londres. La única que había descubierto mi paradero era Pansy y le había pedido que ni siquiera se lo dijera a mi madre, que seguramente estaba demasiado resentida a estas alturas.

-Ginny volvió y aunque no me hablaba, no se volvió a alejar de mí-continuó-ellos estuvieron conmigo, apoyándome y defendiéndome cuando todo se vino abajo. Tenía a reporteros detrás de mí preguntándose por qué mi boda se había cancelado y Merlín sabe que aunque Arthur me hable y los gemelos de vez en cuando se pasen por aquí, Molly está ofendida. Yo no quería irme de este apartamento por si volvías en algún momento, pero dejé mi trabajo por un tiempo y Harry y Ginny se aseguraron de que estuviera segura todo el tiempo.

No se me escapó que no hablaba de alguien, de la otra persona herida en esta ecuación.

-¿Qué dijo Weasley?-ella sabía perfectamente que no me refería a la pelirroja.

-Bueno-tomó una gran respiración-Ronald estaba furioso, bueno sigue estando furioso. Harry ni siquiera le permitió que tuviéramos una conversación a solas e incluso llegaron a golpearse. Él no entendía por qué lo había engañado y yo tampoco podía explicárselo. Él nunca fue una mala persona y siempre intentó ser un buen novio, no era su culpa que tú y yo nos encontráramos aquella noche de lluvia y que las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros.

 _-¿Has perdido los estribos Granger?-pregunté mientras bailaba debajo de la lluvia-vas a enfermarte._

 _-No importa-no se me escapó que sonaba claramente borracha._

 _-¿Alguna razón particular para estar aquí afuera a estas horas?-pregunté socarronamente._

 _-Me gusta la lluvia-detuvo su baile-y me he peleado con Ron._

 _Ella y la comadreja habían salido desde que la guerra terminó y todos dentro de Londres sabían que se habían comprometido meses atrás._

 _-Vamos, vivo a dos cuadras, necesitas un café para volver a casa-nunca había cruzado tantas palabras con Granger, pero reconocía esa expresión después de tantas peleas de Pansy y su novio y sabía que era una mala idea dejarla sola._

 _Ella solo asintió y caminó a mi lado, rehusándose a colocarse bajo mi paraguas._

 _-Tienes un bonito apartamento-dijo Granger mientras daba vueltas por el lugar, dejando gotitas por todos lados._

 _-Ven, déjame secarte-me acerqué para lanzarte un hechizo de secado rápido. No me importaba que mojara mi apartamento, pero la lluvia había conseguido pegar el vestido de la chica en cada centímetro de su anatomía y yo todavía era un hombre con ojos y hormonas._

 _Ella solo esperó pacientemente a mi hechizo y luego se sentó en el mueble más cercano, abrazando uno de los cojines, en una actitud bastante infantil pero extrañamente dulce._

 _-Este es un delicioso café-comentó apenas le pasé la taza y lo probó._

 _-Gracias, lo traje desde Italia-agradecí sentándome en el mueble frente a ella-ahora, ¿me dirás por qué pelearon?_

 _-Pensarás que es una tontería-suspiró observando detenidamente su taza de café._

 _-Probablemente-aseguré. Pansy siempre discutía por tonterías con su novio._

 _-Solo me enojé porque dejó encargarse de mi cumpleaños a la Sra. Weasley y a Ginny-tomó otro suspiro._

 _-¿Y no se supone que ese es el trabajo de ellas?-alcé una ceja a su dirección._

 _-Lo sé-jugó con su café-no sé que me sucede pero últimamente hago que todo se convierta en una pelea._

 _-Bueno, al menos lo admites- serví más café en su taza vacía. Pansy nunca admitía que era su culpa._

 _-Simplemente no sé que está mal conmigo-tomó de un solo trago el café, haciendo que me pregunte si no acababa de quemarse la garganta-desde que nos comprometimos no puedo dejar de discutir con él._

 _-Quizás una parte de ti no quería comprometerse realmente-dije en broma._

 _Ella palideció y luego se puso muy roja._

 _-¡Por supuesto que quiero casarme con Ron!-se sirvió ella misma otra taza de café y se la bebió._

 _-Está bien-alcé las manos en señal de paz-te creo._

 _-Y tú, ¿de cuándo acá escuchas a sangresucias como yo?-preguntó claramente sobria._

 _-Los prejuicios de la sangre se fueron hace un montón de tiempo Granger-expliqué-y ya es tarde, ¿no deberías ir a casa?_

 _-Sí, probablemente Ron esté esperando en el apartamento-admitió viendo la hora-muchas gracias por todo Malfoy._

 _-No te preocupes Granger-asentí acompañándola a la salida-pero preferiría que no se lo dijeras a nadie, no me gustaría que la gente sepa que voy por ahí ayudando a pequeñas sangresucias._

 _Ella se rió con mi claro tono de broma en la palabra sangresucia._

 _-No se lo diré a nadie-dijo en mi puerta-por supuesto que no queremos que el mundo sepa que Draco Malfoy tiene un corazón._

 _Reí. Más tarde en mi cama me di cuenta que hace mucho tiempo no había reído tanto._

 _-_ Él quería saberlo todo-me sacó de mis pensamientos-cuándo había comenzado nuestro romance y por qué. Él nunca había estado tan enojado antes, tan lleno de ira y yo obviamente no podía esperar menos de él, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad. Me pidió el anillo de su madre que me había dado en el compromiso y se marchó, no sin antes decirme que jamás me perdonaría y que nunca volviera a dirigirle la palabra.

 _-Justo a tiempo-indiqué abriéndole la puerta de mi apartamento._

 _-Soy una persona muy puntual-me sonrió entregándome la botella de vino._

 _Nosotros éramos algo así como amigos, desde aquella vez que la encontré borracha nos habíamos encontrado cada jueves en mi apartamento. Conversábamos del trabajo, de nuestras familias, de su prometido, acompañados de una buena bebida o de alguna cena que yo hubiera preparado._

 _-Hice tu comida preferida-avisé siguiéndola al comedor._

 _-Cuidado Malfoy-me dedicó una sonrisa-si las mujeres conocieran tu potencial en la cocina, estarían detrás de ti para poner un anillo en tu dedo._

 _-Y eso que no conoces mi potencial en la cama-bromeé._

 _-Basada en las referencias que escuchaba en el colegio, me sorprende que no haya un anillo en tu dedo._

 _-No he encontrado a la mujer para mí-respondí._

 _Después de que Granger se comiera dos platos de mi estofado de carne, pasamos a la sala a beber un poco de whisky que había traído de mi viaje a Escocia. Yo había regresado antes para no perderme mi jueves de charlas profundas con ella._

 _-Es el mejor estofado de carne del mundo-comentó acariciando su estómago._

 _-Cuidado engordas-reí. Yo estaba feliz de que ella comiera tanto, detestaba cuando Pansy o Daphne dejaban mis platos a medias por estar a dieta._

 _Una hora después, mi propia voz rota me alertó de que ese whisky escocés era más fuerte de lo que el porcentaje de alcohol en la botella indicaba._

 _-Granger-me levanté tomando su vaso-es tarde, creo que deberías estar en casa ya._

 _-No te preocupes-recostó su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndome ver con mayor claridad el escote en su blusa-Ron y yo nos hemos peleado de nuevo, seguramente fue a pasar la noche en la madriguera._

 _-¿Otra vez?-pregunté- esta es como la quinta pelea del mes._

 _-Lo sé-dijo acercando otro vaso de whisky a ella y bebiéndoselo de un trago._

 _-Lamento que las cosas estén mal-tomé otro vaso de whisky._

 _-No te comprometas-se sirvió otro vaso-arruina todo._

 _A la botella de whisky le siguió otra de mi anterior viaje a Bulgaria. Yo ya estaba mareado, pero simplemente no podía parar._

 _-Nadie que nos hubiera conocido en el colegio pensaría que nos volveríamos tan amigos-comentó regresando del baño, usando a las paredes de soporte._

 _-Cuidado-me acerqué a tomarla en mis brazos cuando casi se estrella en una mesita-no queremos que te hagas daño._

 _-¿Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos?-preguntó a centímetros de mi cara._

 _-Tú, probablemente unas 10 veces en la última hora-reí._

 _Ella rió en respuesta también. Granger era realmente bonita, yo lo había notado en el colegio, con prejuicios de sangre o no, pero en los últimos años había conseguido ponerse incluso más guapa. No sé qué pensamiento descabellado pasó por mi cabeza, probablemente ni lo pensé, pero lo siguiente que supe es que la estaba besando._

 _-Diablos Granger-rompí el beso cuando me di cuenta-lo siento._

 _-¿De verdad lo sientes?-preguntó viéndome a los ojos, extrañamente anhelante._

 _-Para nada-me permití ser honesto, era algo con lo que fantaseé siempre._

 _-Entonces no te detengas-me besó de vuelta._

-Y cumplió su palabra, no volvió a hablarme-suspiró-pero tampoco le dijo a la presa por qué cancelamos el compromiso. Un gran detalle de su parte, la verdad. Después de un tiempo los reporteros dejaron de molestarme pero Rita Skeeter hizo sus propias conjeturas acerca de mi embarazo que se acercaban peligrosamente la verdad, peor lo ignoré del todo, la opinión del mundo mágico no me importaba más.

-Lamento que tuvieras que lidiar con todo esto sola-la besé-voy a compensártelo.

-Que estés aquí es suficiente-se levantó sobre mí, colocándose a horcajadas y me besó.

Horas después me desperté, pero no fueron los primeros rayos de luz sino un ruido en las escaleras.

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamó Ginevra Weasley interrumpiendo en la habitación para luego gritar hacia las escaleras-¡te lo dije cariño, vi esa cabellera rubia antes de aparecerme en la casa!

Lo siguiente que hice fue cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione, yo me encontraba bajo las sábanas, pero a ella nunca le había gustado el calor.

-¿Quién crees que estuvo en el nacimiento de Scorpius?-me alzó una ceja la pelirroja-no hay nada de ella que no haya visto antes.

-¡Ginny!-exclamó ofendida Hermione ya despierta.

-¿Qué? Es cierto.

-Cariño-la mano de Potter apareció por la puerta-déjalos vestirse al menos.

Veinte minutos después, luego de vestirnos y de revisar que Scorpius siguiera dormido, bajamos a la sala.

-Gusto en verte Malfoy-Potter me extendió una taza de café.

-Los pancakes están casi listos-gritó Ginevra desde la cocina.

Esta era la situación más surrealista que había tenido en mi vida, ¿no se suponía que ellos debían estar furiosos conmigo o algo así?

-Tranquilo, no tiene veneno ni nada por el estilo, Ginny y yo estamos genuinamente felices de que estés aquí-Potter respondió leyendo mis pensamientos.

-Totalmente cierto-indicó Ginevra trayendo dos platos de pancakes en sus manos-solo no puedes irte de nuevo, no soportaríamos ver a Hermione tan triste otra vez.

Hermione me dedicó una sonrisa desde el otro lado de la sala y entonces acepté la taza de café que Potter me ofrecía. Yo no había vuelto a Londres en dos años y sin embargo, volver seguía sorprendiéndome con cada segundo.


End file.
